1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging structure for building boards used for an external wall or interior wall of a house and a building boards loading structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
In general, a building board is used for wall material or roofing material of a house.
As for the building board, a package is applied for protecting it from breakage and dirt when it is kept and it is carried in an installation site. In consideration of workability, it is general to pack two or three building boards in one package, the plural packages are loaded on a pallet, and it is kept or it is carried.
In general, for a pallet to be loaded with the plural packages, as shown in FIG. 17, plural stringers 10 are arranged by predetermined spacing, and plural deck boards 11 are fixed by nail on a top face and undersurface of the stringer 10. Entry 12 to insert a fork of a fork lift truck is made from the stringer 10 and the deck board 11 is installed in the pallet. The package is loaded on the pallet, and the package can be moved with a fork lift truck by inserting a fork of a fork lift truck in entry 12.
In addition, there are numerical quantities of building board loaded pallets which are different by weight, shape and thickness. Furthermore, when it is transported to an installation site, a picking up work operation is performed to adjust the building boards to the numerical quantity that is necessary.
As a representative example of the above described building board, there is a rectangle-shaped fiber reinforced cement siding having 455 mm of width and 1500-3030 mm of overall length and 9-25 mm of thickness. In the case of the above described fiber reinforced cement siding, a fiber reinforced cement siding which has a surface (a design patent side) and an under face on the back side is piled up on another fiber reinforced cement siding having a surface of a top face, and one packaging structure is made of the two fiber reinforced cement sidings. So, each other's surface of the fiber reinforced cement siding is made face-to-face, and it is not exposed. Therefore, each other's surface of the fiber reinforced cement siding is protected. In addition, in the case of fiber reinforced cement siding having a convexoconcave shank design in the surface or having a coating surface, the surface is protected more by using inserting paper between the two fiber reinforced cement sidings. A size of the inserting paper to use for this case is more massive than the size of the whole surface of the above described fiber reinforced cement siding.
FIG. 14 is a view which shows a packaging structure for building boards and a building boards loading structure according to a related art. FIG. 14 (a) shows a perspective view of package A141 of fiber reinforced cement sidings 1 as building boards, FIG. 14 (b) shows a perspective view of a loading structure having loaded pallet B with packages A141.
As shown in FIG. 14 (a), package A141 has a structure in which two pieces of fiber reinforced cement siding 1 are piled up to be sandwiching an inserting paper 2, and it is covered overall by shrink film 6, as shown in FIG. 14 (b), packages A141 are loaded on pallet B with two lines.
FIG. 15 is a view which shows a packaging structure for building boards and a building boards loading structure according to a related art (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-231713 is referred to). FIG. 15 (a) shows a perspective view of package A151 of fiber reinforced cement sidings 1 as building boards, FIG. 15 (b) shows a perspective view of a loading structure having loaded pallet B with packages A151.
As shown in FIG. 15 (a), package A151 has a structure with two pieces of fiber reinforced cement siding 1 piled up with attaching paper cushioning material 5, 5 on either side of a longer direction of the two pieces of fiber reinforced cement siding 1, and capping paper cap 7,7 on either side of a short direction of the two pieces of fiber reinforced cement siding 1, and banding of two pieces of the fiber reinforced cement siding 1 by plural polypropylene-made bands 3. As shown in FIG. 15 (b), packages A151 is a loaded pallet B with two lines, and a location of polypropylene-made band 3 banding package A151 is the same in all package A151.
FIG. 16 is a view which shows a packaging structure for building boards and a building boards loading structure according to a related art (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-231713 is referred to). FIG. 16 (a) shows a perspective view of package A161 of fiber reinforced cement sidings 1 as building boards, FIG. 16 (b) shows a perspective view of a loading structure having loaded pallet B with packages A161.
As shown in FIG. 16 (a), package A161 has a structure in which two pieces of fiber reinforced cement siding 1 are piled up with banding at ends of two pieces of fiber reinforced cement siding 1 by shrink film 6,6. In this case, shrink film 6 is heated, and it shrinks. Furthermore, a slip resistance means using hot melt 8 is put on a top of shrink film 6. And, as shown in FIG. 16 (b), packages A161 are loaded on pallet B with two lines.
However, in package A141 and the loading structure shown in FIG. 14, there is no point for catching package A141, so it is difficult to pick up package A141 from pallet B. In addition, when plural packages A141 are loaded, it is difficult to pick up package A141 because a shrink film 6 of package A141 is made to stick to another shrink film 6 by static electricity which occurs by rubbing.
Furthermore, a work operation which opens package A141 to use the fiber reinforced cement siding 1 at an installation site is necessary. In the packaging structure of package A141, shrink film 6 must be stripped, and fiber reinforced cement siding 1 must be transferred to another pallet for removing stripped shrink film 6, so that an effort and time are needed for this operation.
Furthermore, shrink film 6 after stripping is unnecessary so that it becomes industrial waste, and it is uneconomical.
On the other hand, in package A151 and the loading structure shown in FIG. 15, it is easy to pick up package A141 from pallet B by catching the polypropylene-made band which bands ends of the two pieces of fiber reinforced cement siding 1. In addition, at an installation site, a work operation which strips and removes shrink film 6 of package A151 is unnecessary and a problem that shrink film 6 after stripping becomes industrial waste does not occur.
However, package A151 uses paper cap 7, so that a packaging cost rises, and productivity in the factory falls. In addition, at an installation site, paper cap 7 must be stripped of package A151, and the fiber reinforced cement siding 1 must be transferred to another pallet for removing stripped paper cap 7, so that an effort and time are needed for an operation. Furthermore, paper cap 7 after stripping is unnecessary so that it becomes industrial waste, and it is uneconomical.
Furthermore, a location of polypropylene-made band 3 banding package A151 is the same in all packages A151, as shown in FIG. 15 (b), plural packages A151 are loaded on pallet B, and only one point of polypropylene-made band 3 becomes a point to rise from other points, by piling up plural polypropylene-made bands 3, so that a load tends to be concentrated at a point of polypropylene-made band 3. It is remarkable for lifting pallet B which loads plural packages A151. It makes unfavorable brightness and micro cracks at the surface of the fiber reinforced cement siding 1, and it might lose a good appearance and the good quality of the fiber reinforced cement siding 1.
In addition, an antislip agent is not applied between each package A151 loaded and, package A151 is mobile when receiving a force, so that the loading structure shown in FIG. 15 is easy to collapse.
Furthermore, in package A161 and the loading structure shown in FIG. 16, packing material is only shrink film 6 with bands at both ends of package A161 and hot melt 8, thus packaging cost can be low and controlled. But when package A161 is picked up, package A161 bends greatly because package A161 bands only at both ends, so that the fiber reinforced cement siding 1 might be damaged during a picking up operation. In addition, it is difficult to pick up shrink film 6 because it was heated and shrinks.
Furthermore, a location of shrink film 6 banding package A161 and hot melt 8 are the same in all package A161, as shown in FIG. 16 (b). Plural packages A161 are loaded on pallet B, and only one point of shrink film 6 becomes a point to rise from other points, by piling up plural shrink films 6 and hot melt 8, so that a load tends to be concentrated at a point of shrink film 6. It is remarkable for lifting pallet B which loads plural packages A161. As in the loading structure of FIG. 15, it makes unfavorable brightness and micro cracks at a surface of the fiber reinforced cement siding 1, and it might lose a good appearance and quality of the fiber reinforced cement siding 1.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g., disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.